A turbocharging system may include a compressor driven by a turbine. The turbine may be connected to the compressor by a common shaft that is supported for rotation by bearings. The segment of the shaft that is supported by the bearings may extend through a bearing housing mounted between the turbine and the compressor. Rotation of the turbine drives the compressor through the common shaft to charge the combustion air intake system of an internal combustion engine. The turbine's wheel and the connected shaft may rotate at speeds that approach hundreds of thousands of revolutions per minute. In addition, the turbine wheel operates in a high temperature exhaust gas environment, wherein heat may be transferred to the other turbocharging system components. Under these harsh, and increasingly demanding operating conditions, the turbocharging system components are expected to operate for a lifespan of many years and continue to perform with the engine to which the system is applied. To perform as expected, the design of the turbocharging system components must be robust to survive as expected, while still being cost effective.